mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Autumn Blaze/Galería
Los Sonidos del Silencio Autumn Blaze appears before Applejack S8E23.png Applejack surprised by Autumn Blaze S8E23.png Applejack questioning Autumn Blaze S8E23.png Autumn Blaze shaking her head S8E23.png Applejack "any idea where I should look?" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze tilts her head in confusion S8E23.png Applejack throws her hat on the ground S8E23.png Applejack "just say somethin'!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze grins at defeated Applejack S8E23.png Autumn Blaze laughing at Applejack S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "gotcha!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "sorry, sorry" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "that was too good" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze levitates Applejack's hat S8E23.png Autumn Blaze puts AJ's hat on her head S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "am I pronouncing that right?" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "I haven't said in a will" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze mispronouncing "while" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze introducing herself S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "you've just arrived" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "perhaps you're tired" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "which you should do" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze hugging Applejack S8E23.png Autumn Blaze thrilled to meet Applejack S8E23.png Autumn Blaze excitedly gets in AJ's face S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "tell me everything about you!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze excitedly rambling S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "have you seen" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "of course you haven't" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze pointing down the path S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "follow me!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze trots down the path S8E23.png AJ and Autumn walking to Autumn's house S8E23.png AJ and Autumn Blaze look over cliff's edge S8E23.png Applejack in complete awe of the view S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "you think so, too?!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "the way the light shimmers" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "the moment you saw it" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "you realize maybe the water" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "the mountains and the forest" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "the stars and the sky" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze waxing poetic S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "part of the everything" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "there's just one thing" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze being worldly S8E23.png Autumn Blaze grinning wide at Applejack S8E23.png Applejack doesn't have a response S8E23.png Applejack agreeing with Autumn Blaze S8E23.png Autumn Blaze smelling the flowers S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "this is just the first stop" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "haven't been able to share" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "that vow of silence" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "lot for me to pro-cess" S8E23.png Autumn trying to pronounce "process" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "deal with" S8E23.png Applejack shaking her head S8E23.png Applejack "whoa there" S8E23.png Applejack "vow of silence?" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze recalls bad memories S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "they asked me to leave" S8E23.png Applejack "it's not a sore subject" S8E23.png Applejack "went quiet in the first place" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "it's a long story" S8E23.png Applejack "rather not talk about it?" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze refuses to talk about it S8E23.png AJ understands Autumn Blaze's refusal S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "I'd rather..." S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "...siiiiiiiiiiiing!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze sings her heart out S8E23.png Autumn Blaze singing and prancing S8E23.png Autumn Blaze sings among the butterflies S8E23.png Autumn Blaze singing happily S8E23.png Autumn Blaze singing with joy S8E23.png Autumn Blaze doing stand-up comedy S8E23.png Kirin laugh at Autumn Blaze's comedy S8E23.png Burnt bread in Autumn Blaze's hoof S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "I love rhyming" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze losing her place S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "oh, right!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze in the silent village S8E23.png Autumn Blaze incredibly bored S8E23.png Autumn Blaze in 3x3 Sudoku grid S8E23.png Autumn Blaze slides down a rainbow S8E23.png Autumn Blaze jumps off a rainbow S8E23.png Autumn Blaze leaps through the air S8E23.png Autumn Blaze sings under rainfall S8E23.png Autumn Blaze looks at shiny apple S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "come with worms" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze disgusted by worm S8E23.png Autumn stretches AJ's face into a smile S8E23.png Autumn making a frown with AJ's face S8E23.png Autumn Blaze lets go of AJ's face S8E23.png Applejack rubbing her sore cheeks S8E23.png Autumn Blaze singing next to AJ S8E23.png Autumn Blaze sings "never learned" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze pacing in the village S8E23.png Autumn pacing in village at night S8E23.png Autumn Blaze starting to go crazy S8E23.png Autumn Blaze with a headache S8E23.png Autumn Blaze trips over tree root S8E23.png Autumn Blaze tripping over a root S8E23.png Autumn Blaze rolling down a hill S8E23.png Autumn Blaze falls in a flowerbed S8E23.png Autumn Blaze looking at the flowers S8E23.png Autumn Blaze drinking magic tea S8E23.png Autumn Blaze gets her voice back S8E23.png Autumn Blaze looking joyful S8E23.png Autumn Blaze talking to her friends S8E23.png Autumn Blaze talks to more friends S8E23.png Autumn Blaze pops out of the water S8E23.png Kirin rejecting Autumn Blaze S8E23.png Autumn sings outside Kirin's house S8E23.png Kirin closes her window on Autumn S8E23.png Autumn Blaze giving out newspapers S8E23.png Autumn Blaze putting on a play S8E23.png Autumn Blaze giving a speech S8E23.png Autumn Blaze giving out flyers S8E23.png AJ and Autumn Blaze watching the musical S8E23.png Rain Shine addressing Autumn Blaze S8E23.png Autumn Blaze looking at her friends S8E23.png Autumn Blaze looks outside village S8E23.png Autumn Blaze leaving her home S8E23.png Autumn's couch gets caught in door S8E23.png Autumn Blaze trying to move her couch S8E23.png Autumn Blaze leaves her couch behind S8E23.png Autumn Blaze living in solitude S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "until ya heard me groove" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "take it away, boys!" S8E23.png AJ gallops alongside Autumn Blaze S8E23.png AJ and Autumn Blaze under the rain S8E23.png Autumn holding a burning candle S8E23.png Autumn Blaze blows out the candle S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "give up your laughter" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze prancing alongside AJ S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "scared of a little pain" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze runs up to balcony S8E23.png AJ and Autumn Blaze on the balcony S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "how hard I schooled them" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "fear of hurt is still" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "sometimes you gotta" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze sings at top of her lungs S8E23.png Butterflies around Autumn Blaze's home S8E23.png Autumn Blaze singing in sorrow S8E23.png Autumn Blaze crying tears S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "that's what I said!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "after I started talking" S8E23.png Autumn and Applejack muzzle-to-muzzle S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "who's Fluttershy?" S8E23.png Autumn "did you name your shadow?" S8E23.png Autumn "Silhouette Gloom of the Sundown Lands" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze waving at her shadow S8E23.png Applejack disturbed by Autumn Blaze S8E23.png Applejack "go talk to the other Kirin" S8E23.png Applejack "get 'em to welcome you" S8E23.png Applejack "maybe even convince 'em" S8E23.png Applejack "to take your cure" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze clapping her hooves S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "yes, of course!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "just one small thing" S8E23.png Autumn "the antidote from my anecdote?" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze bearing bad news S8E23.png Applejack "there's no cure left?!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "last of the foal's-breath" S8E23.png Autumn "haven't seen then bloom since" S8E23.png Applejack face-hoofs in frustration S8E23.png Applejack "wouldn't be a friendship quest" S8E23.png Applejack galloping down the plank S8E23.png Applejack leaving Autumn Blaze's home S8E23.png Autumn Blaze talking to her hoof S8E23.png Autumn "not sure she's gonna convince" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze giving her hoof a voice S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "I hope she does" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze believes in Applejack S8E23.png Autumn Blaze appears in Nirik form S8E23.png Autumn Blaze galloping down the hill S8E23.png Autumn Blaze shields ponies in ring of fire S8E23.png Autumn Blaze steps through the flames S8E23.png Autumn Blaze returns to Kirin form S8E23.png Autumn "only friend who'll speak to me" S8E23.png AJ introduces Fluttershy to Autumn Blaze S8E23.png Autumn Blaze extends a flaming hoof S8E23.png Autumn Blaze blows out fire on her hoof S8E23.png Fluttershy and Autumn Blaze shake hooves S8E23.png Fluttershy "thank you for that" S8E23.png Fluttershy "I thought Niriks were dangerous" S8E23.png Fluttershy "you could control your temper" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "I didn't" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "not about having them" S8E23.png Applejack "givin' up happiness" S8E23.png Applejack "is no kind o' life" S8E23.png Fluttershy "never thought of it that way" S8E23.png Fluttershy imagining life without animals S8E23.png Autumn Blaze addressing Fern Flare S8E23.png Fern Flare looking ashamed S8E23.png Autumn Blaze addressing Rain Shine S8E23.png Rain Shine looking ashamed S8E23.png Applejack addressing the Kirin S8E23.png Dark-red Kirin trying to communicate S8E23.png Autumn Blaze looking at dark-red Kirin S8E23.png Dark-red Kirin making indistinct gestures S8E23.png Autumn Blaze trying to interpret S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "trapped in a well?" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze interpreting "baby" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze interprets "baby fish" S8E23.png Dark-red Kirin shaking her head S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "baby fish mouth" S8E23.png Dark-red Kirin shakes her head again S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "something?" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze groans in frustration S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "just write it down!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze getting furious S8E23.png Autumn Blaze with fiery eyes S8E23.png Kirin scared by Autumn Blaze's anger S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "I'll be right back" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze going behind a rock S8E23.png Autumn Blaze returns calmed down S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "you were saying?" S8E23.png Kirin boops Autumn Blaze's nose S8E23.png Dark-red Kirin points at her mouth S8E23.png Autumn Blaze realizing "ohhhh!" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze looks embarrassed S8E23.png Autumn "cure for the Stream of Silence!" S8E23.png Fluttershy "that's wonderful!" S8E23.png Applejack and Autumn Blaze dejected S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "searched the entire forest" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze in deep thought S8E23.png Autumn Blaze leads Kirin on a search S8E23.png Autumn Blaze and Kirin look for foal's-breath S8E23.png Autumn Blaze looking behind at Applejack S8E23.png Autumn Blaze happy to see foal's-breath S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "tell me everything" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "add complicated descriptions" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze grins wide with excitement S8E23.png AJ and Fluttershy look unamused at Autumn S8E23.png Autumn Blaze looking embarrassed again S8E23.png Autumn Blaze "first things first" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze levitating the foal's-breath S8E23.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Autumn wait nervously S8E23.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Autumn overjoyed S8E23.png Rain Shine thanking Autumn Blaze S8E23.png Rain Shine "anger is within us" S8E23.png Rain Shine "our choice how we let it out" S8E23.png Rain Shine "we would very much like it" S8E23.png Rain Shine "came back to live with us" S8E23.png Rain Shine "missed your beautiful voice" S8E23.png Autumn Blaze crying tears of joy S8E23.png Autumn Blaze singing the song reprise S8E23.png Autumn Blaze winking at her friends S8E23.png Autumn Blaze splashing in the water S8E23.png Autumn Blaze sings among her friends S8E23.png Autumn Blaze smiling at Rain Shine S8E23.png Autumn splashes in the water more S8E23.png Autumn Blaze singing in the water S8E23.png Autumn Blaze beside the stream spout S8E23.png Autumn Blaze covers spout with her hoof S8E23.png Autumn Blaze increases water pressure S8E23.png Autumn Blaze making rainbows S8E23.png Categoría:Galería de Personaje